


Dirty Messages on my Skin

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Series: Stucky OneShots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes has a dirty mind, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sexual topics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Says all about his behavior right?, Soulmates, Steve panics, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: Everyone got their own Soulmates. You are connected to yours through your skin. Whatever you draw or write on it, appears on them as well. Steve Rogers really likes his Soulmate. But in his second year of college, his soulmate starts to become more and more inappropriate and Steve becomes really, really insecure about himself in return.Warnings:  Steve starts fights, self-hate, mentions of Sex and Sex related things, Bucky is obscene, Rumlow is an ass but hey what else is new?





	Dirty Messages on my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Thank everyone who read the first OneShots I published. I cried when I read your amazing comments. 
> 
> Don't hesistate to leave some more.

Steve let the blue pen slide over his right hip. He had gotten a bruise there earlier today when Brock Rumlow had pushed him into a bench on the school grounds and Steve was just fed up with this guy. But instead of punching back, he had seen the little, fading lines of the heart his soulmate had drawn on his wrist earlier and he knew his partner wouldn’t be happy if he would know Steve got into a fight. Again. Though his mate didn’t know that Steve was fighting all the time. He didn’t know at all. They just knew they existed. Steve didn’t know if his partner, his soulmate was male or female. Not that he cared. Either was fine. He couldn’t believe that there were people out there who cared which gender their assigned, their soul-assigned partner had. As if gender mattered if there was someone out there who was your perfect match in every single way.

His skin tingled.

Words appeared over the bruise, over his little flower he’d drawn there.

 _I think it needs more red_ , the message read. Steve chuckled. It was rare that his soulmate wrote messages. Often it were little notes from school they would erase a few hours later and Steve would remember that they mentioned _Next Tuesday_ or _Tomorrow_. The evening before he would remind them and always got a little smiley face in return. Sadly, the concept of Soulmates was an asshole. Whoever created the skin messages system was one too. You couldn’t find out anything about them this way until a certain age. Every time you would try and sneak in a message about who you were, gender, age, name or anything that would define you, it would just disappear on your skin an never show on theirs.

Steve took his red pen into his hand. Then filled the small blossoms with it, red against a blue-purple-ish bruise. It looked good.  
_Looks good on my bruise ;)_ Steve replied.

 _Bruise?_ Appeared underneath. Like a chat log on the phone.

 _It’s nothing_ Steve replied. Then as an afterthought _ran into a bench today._

 _:*_ was the only reply he got.

* * *

 

Steve sat in a café on his campus when the message came in.

Over the past few years both of them, his soulmate and him had figured out both of them were male. It hadn’t been a big shock for Steve, had somehow always known his Soulmate was male. His mom always said, you just know. And his mom never was wrong. His friend Sam worked in a support group for people that struggle with finding their soulmates or got abused by them. Sometimes he works with people who lost their soulmates in an accident or war. Steve was now 21 and still trying to find his soulmate. He spent his evenings drawing all kinds of shapes and colors on his skin and he knew his soulmate liked them. He had told him once that he was showing them off in school every time they appeared. That he was glad to have such a talented soulmate unlike many of his friends.

Naturally both of them grew up. And apparently his soulmate was extremely dirty minded and liked to sleep around. That had been his first thought when he had woken up on one of his first days in college, Saturday morning, throwing back the blankets of his bed just to find a little text written on his forearm.

_Had quite the night yesterday. I was in this club and there was this blonde guy. We were drunk and he blew me in a stall in the bathrooms. He was good. But I wish it would have been you. I bet you would be so good._

Steve hadn’t known what to reply so he had just covered up his arm, brushed his teeth and met Peggy for breakfast. From there on he had massages like this on his forearm quite frequently. Probably the most embarrassing moment of his life had been when he was having dinner with his roommate Sam and his soulmate decided, Steve was worthy to read that his soulmate just had gotten laid, but had wished it had been Steve.

_I bet you’d stretch so beautifully around me, darling. I’d make you moan and everyone would hear that you belong to me. And I’d make you come so hard._

Sam had had a field day with it and sent Steve into his room, whose face had been red like a tomato.

 _I just had dinner with my roommate. Do you know how embarrassing it was?_ He had replied.

 _It made you hard. Admit it. Will you jerk off now, thinking about what I would do to you?_ And Steve had. Yes, Steve had. It hadn’t been his finest moment. Afterwards he hadn’t drawn anything on his skin for three days until his soulmate had literally begged for it.

_I love it to wake up in the morning and see a little flower blooming on my shoulder or a wave crashing on the shore near my waist (I mean really how are you fucking doing this I hope you put your talent to good use)._

So sometimes the messages would be sweet and encouraging (he had helped Steve through a panic attack one evening) other times though they were dirty and obscene and Steve would cover his arms and legs for the whole day and not leave. Luckily his mate was nice enough to erase these messages after a few hours.

 _See. I’m thinking about you. I wouldn’t mind leaving them on my skin for days. But I know you don’t like it, so here._ He had told Steve the morning after the dinner with Sam.

And Steve had to admit. He really liked his soulmate. Sure. It was his mate but often enough people just didn’t get along with them, even if they brought out the best in one another. But the blonde was scared. Shitless. What if he would be a disappointment to his soulmate?  
Given the fact that the other man got laid nearly every weekend, sometimes even twice or more, he had to be attractive. And Steve was tiny, skinny and all in all totally uninteresting. He didn’t even have the guts to thank Barnes that he pulled Rumlow off of him a few weeks ago. Steve had just looked at the older boy, eyes wide and a bruise forming around his eyes, knuckles split open and when Barnes had turned towards him, Steve had taken off.

Rumlow was trying to make Steve’s life a living hell since elementary. What more was there left to say? He had been used to it. But nobody, not even Brock Rumlow was brave (and stupid) enough, to go against Bucky Barnes.

Said lifesaver was now sitting on the other side of the Coffee-Shop, working on an essay or something. Watching porn on his phone maybe. Who knew?

Steve had been staring at his coffee for the past 30 minutes and was waiting for Sam to come back from his date with Natasha Romanov, they had found each other when College began and they definitely WERE a match. Problem was, Natasha was Bucky’s best friend. Steve was just waiting for the day she would introduce them and then he would crash and burn and try not to let the bigger imitate him. And maybe that would be by provoking the older one. Steve didn’t show these kind of emotions. When he was scared of someone, he punched them. Easy as that. Maybe that’s why he and Rumlow never got along.

Suddenly Steve’s wrist started tingling and he groaned before rolling down his sleeve.

_It is easier to picture you on your knees, sucking me off than writing this essay for my prof even though I don’t even know what you look like._

Underneath:

_I bet you look so pretty, lips stretched wide around my cock. Do you have a gag reflex? Wait. Don’t tell me. I want to find out myself._

Steve’s cheeks turned red. He was used to these messages by now and still they embarrassed him. He glanced towards the entrance and was hoping for Sam to come in. Not that this would stop his soulmate. Who was an asshole by the way.

 _I hate you._ Steve replied.

_No you don’t. Have you ever topped? Would you?_

Steve blinked one time. Two. He had never gotten questions like that.

 _Stop. I am sitting in a Café and wait for my roommate to come back from his date._ He hoped the idiot would listen to him.

_Ohh. So you’re sitting in a Café? Is it full? Are there many people around you? People who would notice my messages? Oh, darling. I bet I am making you blush. I would love to see this blush. Do only your ears turn red? Or your whole face? Maybe you’re a full body blusher._

Steve took a few deep breaths.

_Stop it. The tingle is distracting me from ignoring you. And I really don’t want everyone to see these messages._

_What do you want to do against it?_ Was the reply. He was sure his soulmate had a cocky smile.

_Just stop._

_Why don’t you come over here and make me? I found you._

Steve’s eyes went wide. His heartbeat speeded up and he scrambled for his inhaler. That was so uncool but he had told his mate in the age of 14 that he was an asthmatic and never left the house without inhaler. His mate promised that when they found each other he would always carry one along as well. Couldn’t have his best guy die on him. That was how Steve found out that his soulmate was male. Now he closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and inhaled the medicine. Then he looked around the Café. No one new had come in in the past few minutes. So it had to be someone who had been in here for…

 _Writing this essay_  his soulmate had said. Steve looked towards Barnes who looked at him worried. When their eyes met he smiled lightly and he pen in his hand started writing on the back of his left hand. Steve’s left tingled.

_Hi_

Without a thought Steve was up, coffee forgotten and stormed out of the Café his breath started to hitch and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. On his way out he faintly noticed bumping into someone, a hand landed on his shoulder and he heard Sam say his name, but he ignored it and continued his escape.

Bucky. His soulmate was Bucky. That couldn’t be. The most feared guy on the campus despite being in his second year only (which made him a year older than Steve) and he had Steve, fucking Steve weak-and-skinny Rogers as soulmate. Why had he smiled at him like that? He probably pitied himself when he noticed. How even had he? Had he seen Steve blush like a 13-year-old virginal Teenager? Though the virginal part wasn’t quite untrue. He felt his hand tingle again. The phone in his pocket rung. Possibly Sam.

Something… Someone shoved him to the side and he heard laugher. Rumlow. Steve tried to get up, but a boot on his side stopped him and he rubbed away the tears. Above him, Rumlow smiled.  
“Finally. Without your new guard dog lurking behind you. What does Barnes even see in people like you? Weak, Skinny. Only good for making out homework and a quick fuck if needed. But no. Instead of complying like everyone else, you fight back. That is not how it should work.” He leaned down towards Steve, then something on Steve’s right hand and he smiled brightly.

“Look who apparently just ran away from his soulmate. What? Was she too pretty for you? Or was she disappointed, not landing a catch like me but someone like you?”

* * *

 

Bucky sighed and leaned back from the sheet of paper in front of him and his eyes scanned the area. Students working on projects and essays just like him. On the other side, Steve Rogers was staring down into his coffee. Bucky smiled. He liked the blonde. Though he seemed not to like him much. At least he had taken off when Bucky had wanted to ask him if he was alright when Rumlow had beaten him just two weeks prior.  
Bucky toyed with his pen and smiled when he thought about the small anchor his soulmate had drawn on his ankle last night. Bucky had woken up from a nightmare yet again and had felt a tingle on his ankle at ass in the morning. He had watched his soulmate draw the anchor. Live. That barely happened. Maybe he should tell the other guy. About the nightmares. That he knew what he would get into.

Rolling down his shirt a few inches, he started writing out one of his by now usual messages towards the other guy… man… his soulmate. That thought again made him smile. He frowned down at his essay. Jep. No matter what he would look like it would me thousand times better than THIS. He would be better than anything, really. Just because he would be Bucky’s. Bucky’s to keep and protect. The thought of his soulmate sucking him off made him smile. Did the other one have a gag reflex? He wrote that thought out. Then he shook his head. Maybe he didn’t want to know just yet. Where would be the surprise?

_I hate you._

He smiled. This was the most usual reply he got to these messages but he knew it wasn’t true. He could feel it. Questions came into his mind and he wrote them out. It felt right asking him these things now. Would his mate top? He glanced at Rogers, who frowned. Would he top? Or would he take whatever Bucky gave him. Maybe he should try and get him into bed sometime. Sometime soon.

_Stop. I am sitting in a Café and wait for my roommate to come back from his date._

He hadn’t expected that. He looked up, frowning to himself. No. Why would his soulmate be here? They would have met already. His roommate was out… So was Natasha. With Sam. Steve’s roommate. Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked at Steve, who really glared at his wrist. His left. Bucky bit his lip and gave thought into his next message. When he was done he looked up again and he saw Steve tapping his pen against his arm a few times before writing onto it. Bucky’s wrist began to tingle.

_Stop it. The tingle is distracting me from ignoring you. And I really don’t want everyone to see these messages._

Bucky smiled in delight. Was is possible that cute, skinny Steve Rogers was his soulmate? Was it really possible? He turned his body that he had the best possible view towards the blonde and wrote again.

_What do you want to do against it?_

_Just stop._ It fit with the time of Steve’s writing. Steve’s reading. Steve’s frown.

Bucky took a deep breath. Time to be brave.

When he finished the words _I found you_ he saw Steve stare at his wrist and then scramble for the inhaler, Bucky knew, he always carried around. Bucky looked at him, worry growing in his stomach. He never liked the thought of his soulmate having problems breathing. But seeing it? Especially in this small, fragile body of Steve Rogers? Bucky just wanted to take him and wrap him into his arms and make sure this little punk would be safe.

Then he saw how Steve’s glance darted through the Café and then their eyes met. Bucky’s frown eased and he smiled at the blonde. Then he let his pen slide over his left hand.

_Hi._

He saw Steve push back his chair and run towards the door, where Sam and Natasha entered. Bucky got up and tried to get after the blonde, but he got loose from Sam’s grip and was out of the door before Bucky reached them. He looked after Steve worried.  
“Fuck.” He muttered and Natasha looked at him.

“James. I thought you’re in your room for your essay.” Then she saw him looking at the door and frowned. “Are you the reason Steve just bolted?”

Bucky was frozen, brain trying to catch up. He had just found his soulmate. His soulmate had run from him. He paled and nodded.

“What did you do?” Sam growled and Bucky shook his head, coming back into reality where half a Café, his best friend AND Steve(his soulmate)’s friend were looking at him and Sam didn’t look amused. More like he would rip off Bucky’s head any second.

“I think my soulmate just bolted.” He answered, dumb folded and his glance went towards Steve’s table. His leftover coffee, his jacket and…

“Shit.” Bucky scrambled over to the table, picking up the inhaler and put it in his pocket. Natasha put a hand onto his wrist.

“James? Explain?” He trusted his left arm towards her. And her eyes flew over the chat he had with Steve just minutes ago. “And this” she pointed at one of Steve’s replies “was Steve Rogers?”  
Bucky gulped and looked at Sam who stood next to Natasha.  
“Yeah. And when he saw me… he just bolted. I fucked up big time apparently.”

Sam snorted amused and Bucky glared at him.  
“Dude. This little idiot admires you. His soulmate AND Bucky Barnes who saved him from getting beaten the shit out of him from Rumlow. It was probably just a shock. He thinks he’s not good enough for you or some shit like this. Thinks you’re disappointed or whatnot.” The man explained and Bucky blinked.

“He does what?” Bucky shook his head. “This punk is fucking adorable.”

“Tell him that. I tried, believe me. I bet he’s on his way to our room. Hurry before he dies because of his asthma.” Bucky spared a glance towards his stuff. Natasha smiled.  
“Sam’ll bring it to his room. You can pick your stuff up there.” Bucky nodded, picked up Steve pen and hastily scribbled (with his left hand onto his right and he prayed Steve would be able to read it):

_Wait for me and stop runnin’ punk._

With that he left the Café and started looking for Steve. When he saw the blonde, Rumlow was lifting him off the ground.  
“So come on.” He heard the bully say. “Tell me who your soulmate is and I promise you, I’ll show her a good time. After beating the crap out of you because, damn, it will be so satisfying.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and stomped over.

“I’d rather hang myself before letting you show me a good time. Now let my soulmate down or I swear I’ll beat you into the nearest hospital and they won’t be able to sue me because you threatened what’s mine per law.” Having a law-Student as roommate was handy. Rumlow turned his head towards Bucky and paled a bit but his face didn’t show, though Bucky knew Brock Rumlow feared him.

“Your soulmate? He?” Rumlow snorted. “Wow. I feel so sorry for you.”  
“Don’t. Please I mean it. I could have done worse. Hell. Everyone on this goddamn planet would be worse. So one last time. Set him down, gently, or you’ll find yourself in the next hospital with too many broken bones and your genitals missing.” By the end Bucky was growling and Rumlow was white as a sheet. He let Steve down and glared at them.

“Don’t let me see you again without your guard dog, Rogers. You will regret it.” He said, turned and fled as fast as he could.

Bucky laughed quietly and knelt down next to Steve, who was wheezing on the ground. Bucky pushed his inhaler into his hands.  
“Take a few deep breaths you punk. What were you thinkin’, running away like that? I was worried.” He cooed and let his finger glide through Steve’s short hair.

“Who are you calling a punk, jerk?” Steve coughed up and Bucky let out a bark. It made Steve smile. He felt silly, running away but it had been the first thing his brain had made him do. And that he had forgotten his inhaler. He felt so dumb. But Bucky had come after him. Bucky had… cared? Bucky had been worried? He looked up, blinked against the light and saw the older man smile down at him.

“Better?” Steve nodded and let Bucky help him up.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled and leaned against the tall frame of his soulmate. Suddenly his mind registered it and his eyes sprang wide open. “You’re my soulmate.” He choked out. “And I ran away. God I am an Idiot.” Steve groaned and felt Bucky chuckle.

“Yeah. You are. But you are my Idiot and you’re cute. And I think I want to get to know more about you than what I found out so far because you are way cuter and way more interesting than I ever thought. Let’s get back to Sam and Natasha. You left your coffee.” Steve smiled and threw his thin arms around Bucky’s broad frame.

“Yeah… just… a minute.” He mumbled into Bucky’s shirt and took a deep breath. Let’s see how this plays out he thought. Then he added. “Just… no more dirty messages when I am out in public.”

Bucky choked on a laugh.  
“Oh. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta to check this even though it made her really uncomfortable 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://fangirl-faye.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
